Block copolymers, such as styrene-butadiene and styrene-butadiene-styrene, are known to be useful in golf ball compositions. Conventional block copolymers, however, contain unsaturated butadiene, and are thus not UV-stable unless the butadiene is hydrogenated to produce a more light stable polymer, such as styrene-ethylene-butylene-styrene.
Metallocene-catalyzed polymers are also known to be useful in golf ball compositions. Conventional metallocene polymers, however, generally have a narrow molecular weight distribution, which can lead to inferior processability in golf ball applications compared to polymers having a broad molecular weight distribution. Conventional metallocene polymers also tend to have poor heat resistance and reduced crystallinity.
Thus, there is a desire in the golf ball industry for novel polymers having a balance of desirable properties, such as light stability, heat resistance, and flexibility. The present invention describes such polymers and their use in a variety of golf ball core, cover, and intermediate layer compositions.